Birthday Mission
by HannahStillHasAFanFic
Summary: Jehan throws birthday parties.


Enjolras and Grantaire are arguing, and nothing else is new, either.

They're actually getting kind of loud, so it's amazing that Combeferre can cut them off quietly. "In other news," he says, "this book is amazing." He holds up the volume in his hand. "Thank you, Jehan, for the birthday present."

Jehan doesn't even respond before the moment that Enjolras pales and Grantaire reddens. Argument forgotten, they give each other a _did you know it was his birthday_ look.

Jehan gives Combeferre a knowing smile. He did give Combeferre the book. Combeferre's birthday is not for several months. They are the two who know this. "You're welcome," he says.

Grantaire plops himself in the chair on Combeferre's other side dramatically, loops an arm around his shoulders, and says, "Happy birthday."

Enjolras stammers in Combeferre's direction, for once speechless.

Jehan giggles, and Combeferre dons a small smile. "Don't worry too much," he says; "my birthday is a long way out."

Grantaire instantly withdraws his arm to punch Combeferre's shoulder.

Enjolras seems to regain his composure. "The group calendar is supposed to prevent this."

"It's on there," says Combeferre.

Jehan confirms this on his phone. It seems everyone's birthdays are on the calendar. In fact, Grantaire's is less than a month away.

Jehan goes home soon and gets to work.

Grantaire loves a few things in this world. He loves alcohol and painting openly, and, quite publically to everyone but the man himself, he loves Enjolras.

Jehan puts together the party around this. Wine and painting night. It's a fairly popular business idea, and he adapts it for the party. He invites all of their friends, cleans his place up, buys the things needed, sets everything up. All after an innocent dinner invitation to Grantaire that is accepted.

When Grantaire arrives, Jehan opens the door. Behind him, everyone yells, "Surprise!"

"What in the actual…?"

Jehan explains that he has just arrived to his own birthday party (and, teasingly, adds that he's late).

They all sit around a long table and paint and talk and drink. Grantaire pours himself a glass and says, " _Now_ it's a party."

It is Marius' birthday next, then Feuilly's. They both get parties. The parties stop getting so surprising, and the birthday people start to make subtle requests in advance.

Enjolras does not know how to be subtle. "No singing," he says to Jehan. "Or else."

Jehan recruits Grantaire to make sure that they get to sing happy birthday without consequence. Enjolras is actually quite pleased.

Combeferre's actual birthday rolls around. There are a few groans when Jehan announces it will be a tournament of Combeferre's favorite game, Scrabble. Jehan stays confident. In less than an hour, the passion for Scrabble has almost caused three different fights, quickly diffused by the Scrabble Dictionary and Jehan's cooking.

"I can't wait for my birthday," says Courfeyrac.

"Me either," says Bahorel.

They both get parties.

Bahorel puts on a tough act, but when Jehan brings in his birthday present on a leash - that puppy from the shelter that Bahorel keeps eyeing, with a ribbon around its neck - Bahorel bursts into happy tears.

Bossuet, Joly, and Musichetta get involved in planning each other's parties. Extra care goes in to ease Joly's anxieties.

Cosette approaches Jehan one day, and asks him quietly for a big, big favor.

Jehan answers with a smile and a squeeze of her shoulder.

So he throws a party for her father's lawyer, Javert, who occasionally helps get the friends out of trouble when a protest goes awry.

It is the first time Javert has ever had a birthday party.

Of course, Cosette's father gets one, too.

On Cosette's own birthday, Jehan ensures the party attendance of the director of Cosette's favorite charity for women and children in need. Cosette doesn't want birthday presents; she wants to donate the money that would have been used instead. The director gets to announce how much money Cosette's friends have raised over the last few weeks at Jehan's direction. Cosette gives him a long, teary hug.

Eponine tries to tell Jehan that she is too old for parties, and he should focus on her brother's instead.

He assures her that he will put plenty of effort into her brother's party, and then throws her one anyway.

And on Gavroche's birthday, he hires Gavroche's favorite street artists to perform. Gavroche never has the money to tip his creative friends, and is thrilled that they get paid gigs.

Jehan's birthday begins quietly. He hears a knock on his door and goes to answer, seeing Gavroche. "Brought you something i found," says Gavroche, handing Jehan a unique rock.

Jehan lights up and ruffles Gavroche's hair and thanks him profusely.

Gavroche laughs "Now come on, we've got like a dozen parties to go to!"

A very confused Jehan goes with him. He gets the full story on the way. His friends could not decide who got to throw Jehan's birthday party. So _they all did._ It was a touring party of all of their places. Everyone's.

Jehan is just thrilled to see everyone. They carpool from location to location. Each one is decorated and he gets a gift from the host at each one. There's slightly different food available and different perks of each place. He even gets to play fetch with Bahorel's puppy.

He thinks they must be at their last one when his friends are hauling him off to another one. Confused, he arrives at the home of Javert.

Javert lays a hand on Jehan's shoulder. "I believe in justice," he says. "And you gave me a birthday like no one had before."

It is quite arguably the most impressive party.

"A lot of people feel they owe you when you work in the law," says Javert. "I called in a lot of favors."

"Was the amazing cake one of them?"

"Baker lost his job for making a wedding cake for a lesbian couple. His boss had no legal legs to stand on."

"I hope the wedding cake was just as good."

Jehan goes home at the end of the night happily exhausted, knowing that his beloved friends love him just as much.


End file.
